Tara
Biography Season 12 (12.4) * biography with [[Savannah] – Savannah’s portion is first and mentions they cheered together on the Jets and are living together] Tara is 23 years old from New York. She cheered three years with the Jets, and it was the three most incredible years of her life, but she’s excited for a new challenge. She moved here with Savannah. They decided to come down here and give it their best shot and audition, and now here they are. She grew up with her best friend, Olivia. They were inseparable and competed in dances together. When they turned 16, she was in a car accident and was paralyzed. It was heart-breaking for her bubbly, fun, best friend to have to go through something so serious. She has been Tara’s number one fan through the process despite the battles she faces daily. Tara’s not just dancing with her own heart, but with Olivia's as well. Confessionals Total: x Season 12: 23 (7th most) Season 12 (12.1) * [[Savannah]] Savannah and I both came from New York. We cheered for the New York Jets, both for three years. And now we’re with excited to be here. * I like to think I did enough to make it to semifinals tomorrow. I’m glad to have gotten it over with. And now I’m just nervous to wait and wait and wait for the judge’s decision about tomorrow. * Savannah We don’t go party right now. What we do is go back to our hotel, drink a lot of water, and get all ready, and go to sleep as soon as possible. agrees (12.2) * Walking out to the field for the first time was incredible. * Savannah who just said hopefully they both make it to Finals Yes, hopefully we do. * Savannah There’s a dance party going on, right now, and I’m kind of all about it, because it’s really nice to just dance and have fun, and not be judged for it today. (12.3) * I love dancing on a field. I look at the top row of the seats in the stadium, and imagine somebody wanted to see you all the way on the field. What are you going to do to make them watch you? (12.4) * Savannah, after she speaks I know it’s not going to be easy, but the hard work will all be worth it. * Biography * I’m about to perform the choreography we just learned in front of Kelli and Judy, and I’m really nervous. Hoping I remember it all. * You can really see the moments where veterans dial it up. * Savannah I woke up this morning feeling like I got hit by a truck. Rehearsals have been going well, but they are definitely very taxing on my body. * workshop I’m just really so grateful that they’re taking the time out of their day so that when we go into rehearsal later on, we’ll be even more confident in what we have. * It’s the end of week one, which is crazy. I’m so grateful to have made it this far. I upped my life and moved here just for this, so I’m going to turn it all the way up tonight. They want me to dial it up? I’ll dial it all the way up. (12.6) * Power’s important for DCC choreography, because there are fans all the way up in the 300 section. And you want to make sure that person in the very top row is having just as great a show as the person right in front of you. (12.7) * Hospital It’s so crazy how we get so caught up in training camp, but these men have put their lives on the line for us, and they’re going through the real struggles. (12.9) * It’s really important at this point in the game to never make mistakes because you want to show Kelli and Judy that you’re game day ready, and if you’re making mistakes, they’re not going to feel confident putting you on the field. (12.12) * It’s really hard to think about Savannah struggling. I know she can do it. We’ve had three years cheering for the same team. up Nope. I want to make this team with Savannah. I came here with her. I mean, I would be grateful for a spot, but I would be heartbroken if she didn’t make it. (12.13) * Savannah and I have just been through everything together, so for one of us to not make it, it would be really heartbreaking only because we’ve come so far. * Savannah, after team is announced We’re a package deal. And this goes to show it. * It’s our last rehearsal before the big game tomorrow, and I’m very, very nervous because my parents came down all the way from New York to come see me today, and I just want to live up to their expectations. * Here I am, just taking the first steps on the field. It’s amazing. * Dancing in these boots is something I’ve always wanted. And the fact that I’m doing it right now; it gives me chills. Commentary Season 12 (12.3) * “63 looks like a DCC” – McCoy (12.4) * “Tara, your moves need to be stronger.” – K * “You’re rushing.” – J, “You’re gonna have to dial it up to compete in this room.” – K * I really liked watching Tara. You’re fun to watch. You know how to work your hair. It’s not getting hung in your face. It just looks fresh and bright. – Mia Greenhouse * “I just realized Tara has short legs.” – K, “Real short, and long body.” – J (12.5) * “Tara, you were slow on the leg lift, and slow on the bow, so you need to watch, learn, and do.” – K (12.8) * Brennan and Tara, you both looked like you were having to think too much. – J (12.9) * Tara, your face was showing effort in those kicks. Kinda like you’re breathing through your mouth. I know it’s hard to smile and kick, but that’s what you gotta do. – K (12.12) * “I think she’s a ‘go home’, Tara. I don’t think she’s attractive. I think she’s probably sweet. Eh, eh, eh, go home.” – Kitty Carter * “Tara’s strong.” – K * “Tara, weird style on entrance.” – K * Keyra and Gina are softer on your accents and Tara’s out-snapping you, out-popping you. Her pom-poms are probably making more noise – K has Gina, Keyra, and Tara repeat the moves, and then asks veterans who was loudest, who say Tara “Then Gina, then Keyra.” – K * “Little Tara’s coming to life.” – K * I was impressed with Tara tonight. She’s attached at the hip to Savannah. I have a little bit of a concern that their situation could get complicated if one makes the team and the other doesn’t. – K (12.13) * Tara is the front corner on the visitor’s sideline, and she looks a little uncomfortable with the entrance style. They’re covering 50 yards with very few seconds and so it can stretch even the best dancers. - K Office Visits Season 13 (x.x) * x End of Journey Season 13 (x.x) * x Other Season 12 (12.1) * Shown dancing when Melissa Rycroft mentions getting excited by seeing a great dancer (12.2) * Shown dancing when Judy says she’s looking for a technical dancer with a lot of power, who has a lot of punch, and is able to learn quickly. * Shown being invited to Finals (12.3) * Correctly states that Jerry Jones is being inducted into the Hall of Fame, this year, at panel interviews * Solo performance is shown * Shown being invited to Training Camp (12.4) * with [[Savannah]] Tells Kelli how much better the locker room is here than what they had with the Jets (12.6) * Shown introducing herself to Meredith Land at media training (12.8) * Name dropped by Gina as one of the TCC’s she’s closest to during her office visit, and when Kelli asks her what she knows about Tara, personally, that Kelli wouldn’t know, Gina cannot respond. (12.10) * In her office visit, Gina mentions how she is close with Tara and Savannah (who are from the East Coast), and together they form a “coast-to-coast” squad. (12.12) * The judges scores can be seen on her audition photo: 15 yeses (and nothing else) (12.13) * Locker room cameo photo shown Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:1 year Category:S12 Rookie